


A Scare

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony still gets mail at the office and he gets a scare from one of the envelopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scare

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Scare

Tony waltzed into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. His teammates were already there and so was Gibbs. He looked at his desk and then noticed that there was mail on it. He picked the pieces of mail up and went through it. He flipped the last envelope over and noticed the SWAK on it. He dropped it and got up from his desk backing away from his desk. This could not be happening again he thought to himself.

"What's wrong Tony? The mail was going to bite you?" Asked Ziva who got up herself and noticed the lipstick on kiss on the envelope. "It looks harmless, Tony. Its just lipstick."

Gibbs and McGee both looked up at that and both of them got up and looked at Tony's desk. Ziva looked back at the envelope and decided to pick it up.

"Don't touch it, Ziva." Tony knocked her hand away as she made a grab for it.

"What is wrong Tony?"

Gibbs grabbed an evidence bag and handed it to Tony. "Put it in the bag and take it to Abby."

"On it, boss."

Tony made his way towards the elevator and pushed the button that would take him towards Abby's lab.

\---

"I don't understand." Ziva asked. "It's a harmless."

Gibbs looked at Ziva with a pained expression. "A long time ago Tony opened a letter with a SWAK much like this. The letter was addressed to a Special Agent and it had the powder that contained the plague in it."

"Oh, I didn't know. I am sorry."

"It's okay."

\----

Abby was listening to her music when Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lab.

"Abby, I need you to open this letter the same way you opened the SWAK letter."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It was addressed to me. It could be nothing, but I want to make sure. After that last SWAK I don't want to take the chance."

"I understand, Tony. I didn't like seeing you the way you were when you had the plague."

"I didn't like having the plague. I hated the coughing and the blue lights."

"Okay, let's see if this has anything in it."

She closed the door and put her hand into the gloves and opened the letter. When no dust, or powder inside she took the letter out and looked into the envelope. She then opened the letter, but didn't read it. It was okay to open. "It's clean, Tony."

"Thank you, Abby. I'm glad that it's clean and safe."

He watched as Abby opened the door and picked up the envelope and the letter and then handed it to Tony. Tony read it and smiled.

"Who's it from, Tony?"

"One of my old girlfriends. She wants to back together with me. She gave me her number and she's going to be waiting for my phone call."

"Are you going to call her?"

"Of course I am." He put the letter and envelope into his pocket and made his way towards the elevator.

When he stepped back into the bullpen. "It was clean." He said as he went back to his desk and sat down.

"Good." Gibbs said and he too returned to his own desk.

"I am sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to tease you about the letter."

"It's okay, Ziva you didn't know."

The End


End file.
